Once Dead
by Animecrow13
Summary: My life changed when I died and came back. I have memories of another past that was mine. Is this the end of everything or the beginning of the future.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho, _but I do own the story that is being typed. This is one of my earlier writings so it's kind of cheesy. I do hope you like it though and review weather it be good or bad I'd like to hear.

Chapter 1

I was just like any other junior high kid. Till I came down with some rare disease, my dad wouldn't even tell me the name. He just said that is was so rare that it didn't have a name yet. Well not to soon after I was diagnosed I died, sort of. All I know is that when I supposedly died darkness surrounded me, I felt so alone for the first time in my life. But unlike how some people say that there's a light, and a tunnel. Well let me tell you there wasn't for me. I started to hear people talking, I could hear there thoughts as if they were my own. There dreams seemed like they were mine. The pain, and sorrow that they felt at that moment, I could feel all of it. Each emotion mine, yet not.

Then the darkness slowly began to fade and my eyes slowly opened. All I could see was the ceiling, as I stared strait up. Moving slowly I got myself into a sitting position, so I could take a better look around. What I found shocked me little. Laying face down, sprawled on the floor was my father with a bottle of 'lord knows what' in his right hand. Upon looking around the room, all that was visible was a layer bottles, papers, food, and cloths. It looked like a tornado swept through the place. Next I hear some moaning coming from my fathers still form. Then he quickly got up and ran in the direction of the bathroom . Once in the bathroom all you could hear was the sound of vomiting. Father never was known for holding his liquor well. First you hear some more moaning then some groaning, then father came staggering out of the bathroom and leans on the doors frame. Groggily he looked in my direction, then fell on the ground asleep again.

"Oh father why do you drink if you know you can't hold your liquor?" I asked sarcastically to no one in particular as I started to stand. As I did I felt a slight restriction on my legs. When I looked down I saw I was wearing a kimono and I was wrapped right over left for death. Moving as quickly as I could with the restrictions of the kimono, I made my way over to my father and started to try shaking him awake.

"Father, father come on wake up," I said screaming trying ot understand what was happening. He began to moan groggily but did nothing else. Standing up again I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the largest blow I could find, filled it up with water, and ran back to where father was laying. When I reached him I dumped the water on him, giving him a start as he jumped up now wide awake.

"Wha... what the hell just happen," he asked in wonderment as to why he was all wet. Then he noticed me standing 5' 3" to his 3' 6" sitting down. His black hair was wet and disheveled, his clothes were crumpled and well worn as if he'd worn them for a few days.

"Father what the hell is going on and why am I in this white kimono?" I asked trying to make sense of what was going on. But the only answer I got was my father stumbling over his own words and saying something incoherent as if he'd seen a ghost. After a few moments of father freaking out he fainted on the floor. So instead of trying to wake him up again I went to my room to change my cloths. When I was done I dragged my father to his room and setting him a very messy futon and covered him up, then I started to straiten up the house. It was weird father wasn't usually this messy in his house keeping habits. While cleaning I found father's cell phone lying on the floor so I hooked it to its charger. Picking up a calender I looked at the date that wasn't crossed off and was surprised by what I saw. It had been two weeks since I'd been sick from school but out of those two weeks I could only remember one of the weeks.

'Did I really die or am I dreaming,' dropping the calender I looked for a news paper that I knew father had delivered to us every day. Finding it in a pill of recycling I pulled it out and looked for an obituary, hoping not to find one. Much to my horror there it was my obituary, I really had died. But if that was true why am I breathing, walking around, and everything. Lucky for me my obituary was very small and father doesn't usually tell people what's happening a lot of the time.

A knock on the door drew me from my thoughts. I got up walked to the door to see who it was. When I opened the door I got a surprise I wasn't expecting.

"Hello Raven, I just came to see if you were feeling any better?" one of my class mate's said with a smile on her face. She stood about as tall as me, with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in her school uniform.

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks for you concern. I hope you didn't go out of your way to see how I was doing Keiko,"

"No don't worry about it I also came to drop off your homework from this week. The teacher said your dad didn't come to pick it up like he did the week before," Keiko said handing me a bundle full of papers.

"Thanks. Would you like to come in for some tea if you have the time," I said standing aside to let Keiko in. "Don't mind the mess, father also hasn't been feeling as well as usual,"

"Well are you sure you feel okay enough to walk around?" Keiko asked with concern in her voice, as she sat at the small table in the living room.

"Don't worry about it I feel like a new person," I said as I brought out a bamboo tray with a pot of tea and two tea cups on it. After setting the tray on the table I took the small pot and pored the warm liquid into the cups, I then handed one to Keiko, then picked mine up and took a sip.

"Uh Raven I heard rumor at school that your obituary was in the paper, I was wondering if that was true?" Keiko asked nervously. When I heard that I nearly choked on tea. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... (cough) yeah I'm fine its just that I've been asleep so much that someone might of said I slept like the dead, but other then that I had no idea," big lie on my part "Sorry to have to shoo you out so soon but I have to finish cleaning up around here before tomorrow And thank you for bringing me my homework,"

"Any time see you at school then bye," Keiko said closing the door behind her.

"Man that was to close. Maybe I could say that they made a mistake and that the Raven Shintaku in the paper is someone else and not me. They'll never buy that, anyways back to cleaning then homework,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I went to school like I did before I got sick. People would look at me point an laugh, some would just turn pale, others acted as if no one but their click existed. This scene was nothing new to me or to other people the quote unquote populace called the outcasts, freaks, and other such names. I'm not in any clubs and yet I have the option to join almost any of them if I wanted to and most of the prep clicks hate that fact. But instead of joining a club I prefer to read a good book and look up odd information that will never be used in my school career except for creative writing where fantasy can mix with the real and what you think you see isn't what is there.

"Good morning Raven I'm glad you made it to class today," Keiko said coming up to talk with her pet Yusake in toe behind her.

"Morning, so other than school work what have I missed at school," I asked in a 'just for the fun of it' tone.

"Oh nothing but the..." Keiko started to say but then I couldn't hear her voice I started to hear someone else as if they were talking to me.

_Oh man why couldn't I have just skipped today but no I had to be dragged here again. I hate this place its to boring_ said a male voice as Keiko's voice came back into focus again.

"...so that's what happened. Well sort of," Keiko finished. Now remembering who the unknown voice belonged to I confronted then about their comment, sort of.

"Yusake what about school do you find boring?" I said not realizing I said it till the words left my mouth.

"But I didn't say anything?" Yusake said confusion written all over his face.

"I could've sworn you said you wanted to skip and you thought school was boring,"

"I didn't say that you must be hearing things," Yusake said a look of contemplation on his face. _What's going on I don't think I said anything out loud about that._

"Yusake would you quit talking already I'm starting to get a headache,"

"But Raven, Yusake didn't say anything," Keiko said confusion both on her's and Yusake's faces.

"Will you please excuse me I think I'm going to the infirmary," I said making my way to the door.

"Don't forget that class starts in a few minutes,"

"Thanks Keiko,"

pxxxxxxq

Instead of heading to the infirmary I decided to go on the roof. Once on the roof my head felt like it was swimming, my own thoughts were drowned out by what seemed like the worlds thoughts. Even my hair hurt as my hands clasped my head in an effort to try an kill the pain. Sitting against the fence at the top of the school everything felt like it was spinning out of control. I could hear every little thing that was happening and nothing seemed to stop. My head was now throbbing from the over load as my world went dark, I couldn't hear or see anything.

"Hey are you okay there?" said an unfamiliar voice to me. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw a strange girl looking down at me. Her hair was either a very bright bleach blond or a whitish color. "You okay there?" she asked again as I just stared her.

"Yeah I'm okay I think. Oww my head hurts like someone smashed me over the head with a sledgehammer a couple of times then ran,"

"Well let me help you up," the unknown girl said as she offered her hand to me so I could get up. Taking it I got off the ground, a split second before I let go of her hand I noticed that compared to her hand mine was ice cold and it was near summer. "How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Better I think thanks. Can I asked what your name is?"

"Sure my names..."

"Botan what are you doing here now?" came Yusuke's annoyed tone from the doorway, then he finally noticed that there was someone else outside. "Hey Raven I thought you went to the infirmary,"

"Well I thought the fresh air would do me some good,"

"Do you need any help to the infirmary," Botan asked with concern.

"No, I should probably head back to class and see what I missed. See you back in class Yusake,"

"Yeah," Yusake said as I walked back inside. After acting like I was out of earshot I hid around the corner and listened to what was being talked about.

"So what does Koenma want with me now?" Yusake asked with annoyance.

"Well he said something about a new demon surfacing, but that the demon was an unknown to any of the information that he has now, which is none. What little info says that this demon rarely appears and when it does the worlds end is sure to fallow, unless someone stops it," Botan said in her oddly cheerful way.

"So let me guess up till now this demon has been stopped every time it appeared?"

"Yep, but the thing is we don't know if the demon itself starts the end or is just the trigger,"

"And that's what I have to find out right?"

"Right," Botan said as a odd silence fell between the two.

Just as the conversion was ending my head began to throb. My hands clasped my head as pain started to flood my body.

_Someone help me_ my mind screamed. The pain that flood through me was to much to for my body to handle and I collapsed to the floor with a 'thud'. Darkness had already started to consume my vision, as my eyes closed.

"Yusake who said that?" Botan asked confused.

"Don't know," Yusake said heading into the building and noticing me laying on the floor. "Raven are you okay?" when no answer was given he picked up my body and brought it to the nurses.

Author's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the original characters only the story being writen. Hope you like, hope you review. Again this is one of my early typed fics so if you happen to read my other and this one sound a little odd, it's because I started it a year or two ago and just never had the guts to post it till now. Knowledge is power so please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_What's going on? Where am I?_ I said looking around at my surroundings. Everything in sight was slightly highlighted by something. Soon I realized I was still in school just not where I was before. Hearing voices from one of the rooms near where I stood, I started to walk to where they were talking.

"Do you know what happened?" a female voice asked, rummaging in a draw from the sound of it.

"No she just fell, holding her head I think. She'd just rounded a corner when I heard her collapse," said another familiar male voice as I neared the doorway.

"You should probably get back to class Yusake before you get in trouble," the nurse said writing something a piece of paper.

"Nah I'll just stay to make sure she's okay if you don't mind," Yusake said to the nurse.

"Okay just tell the teacher you were helping me with something and to have him come talk to me if he has any questions,"

"Sure will thanks," Yusake said as the nurse left the room to get something.

"Yusake why would Raven have been standing there, didn't she go back to class," Botan asked trying to figure out what happened.

"I thought she did, but I guess she got curious," Yusake said grasping for answers.

I could see my body laying on one of the beds in the infirmary, with a chair sitting next to the bed occupied by Yusake. Sitting by the window Botan looked sightly worried about something.

_Why the hell am I staring at myself? What's going on here?_ I tried asking but my words fell on deaf ears. Then Botan started to look around the room as if she heard some far off voice saying her name.

"Yusake did you hear that?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Something's not right, I have to go talk to Koenma quick. Make sure you keep an eye on your friend here," Botan said as she materialized some sort of paddle, sat on it, and started to fly out the window. I walked over to the window just in time to see Botan disappear from the sky. Turning back to where Yusake sat I saw that my body still remand stationary even though whatever I've become seemed to move.

"'Kay whatever. Well at least this is better then dealing with class,"

pxxxxxxq

"Koenma sir,"

"What is it now Botan?" said a toddler looking persons from behind the desk, not really paying attention to anything but paperwork.

"Well that demon you were talking about earlier, when was the last time one appeared?"

"The last time hmm... let me see, the last time one was seen was well over a millennia ago. But nothing seem to of happened, though we still kept a good eye on them. I think," Koenma said looking up from his papers briefly to look at Botan. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering what the triggers were and what happened to the demon,"

"We had someone fallowing the demon but before he could report back he was killed. After about a year we lost track of them. That's why we have so little information about them we don't even have the gender recorded," Koenma said sighing at the lack of knowledge.

"Do you think Kurama or maybe Hiei might know something about are unknown demon?" Botan asked in her corky, light bulb way.

"You'd have to see, although I don't think Hiei would know much, Kurama would probably be the best one to talk to, but I don't know how much that'll help," Koenma said getting back to his paper work. Botan left the room and started looking for Hiei and Kurama to ask about the new demon.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed as always. Please read/review I like to hear what everyone thinks.


End file.
